The World As They Knew It
by Traka the Elf
Summary: A war is brewing in North America.  The assassination is just the beginning.  What will become of the Mysterious Benedict Society?  What will become of the world as they knew it?


**Disclaimer: I neither own MBS or HG. They belong Trenton Lee Stewart, and Suzanne Collins respectively. **

**A/N: So you're thinking, 'worse crossover ever' right? Well I hope I can make this work. :) Alright there's some explaining to be done. This story is about the founding of Panem. It might go into the games a bit I'm not sure yet. I worked with the ages a bit. Reynie and Sticky are thirteen while Kate is _about _to turn fourteen. I _think _this is cannon. Constance is whatever age she would be, because I'm not sure what the age ratio is (and I don't have the books with me). Warning: the writing style for this chapter is a bit experimental. Actually most of this story is. The flashbacks make it a bid odd, and the story won't come together for the first few chapters. The first chapter's a bit short, but most of the chapters will probably be short. Anyway, enjoy! **

_CHAPTER 1: The Beginning_

_Washington D.C. ~ The White House_

"I welcome you here tonight, to celebrate a momentous occasion," the president said, "We are here, at the start, of what will hopefully be a joyous time for America."

Reynie, Kate, Sticky, and Constance stood in a large celebration room. They wouldn't even be there if it wasn't for Sticky's shoe.

~~~~TWENTY FOUR HOURS EARLIER~~~~

"Sticky!" Kate cried, desperately trying to fix the communicator.

"I'm trying!" he, yelled back.

At that moment Kate fixed the communicator. "Reynie, "she said through it, "We're in a bit of trouble. Sticky's shoe got stuck in the accelerator."

~~~~PRESENT DAY~~~~

The society was still a bit on edge, especially about Curtain. The whole situation was a bit unnerving. The president and Mr. Benedict thought the situation was perfectly fine though, so maybe it really was ok.

Maybe it was the fact that the whole night had been a bit odd. This was supposedly a celebration for the society, yet no candy had been prepared for Constance. She didn't even complain.

Perhaps it was the fact that every single person who had ever hated them was… Well they didn't like to think about it.

The whole situation with Mr. Folster had been bit odd too…

~~~ONE HOUR PREVIOUSLY~~~~

Reynie was helping Constance with getting ice cream at the dessert bar. "Pile it on!" she said happily.

"Constance-," Reynie started

Mr. Benedict walked over quickly. "Constance what have I said about too much ice cream?"

"You just said I could have some. You didn't say how much," she said, smirking.

"Actually, I did. I said a reasonable amount."

"This _is _a reasonable amount," she whined.

"No, Constance, it's really not," Mr. Benedict said, sighing.

"Mr. Benedict I wasn't going to let her-," Reynie suddenly felt himself being interrupted for the eighth time in the last thirty-two hours.

"Oh, Nicholas, let this kid have what they want," a man, looking around fifty, said.

What in the world, Reynie wondered. Why is he calling Mr. Benedict by his first name?

"I'm sorry? Who are you," Mr. Benedict asked kindly.

"I'm Benjamin Folster, of course," he said, with a slight wave of his hand.

"You act like I should know you," Mr. Benedict said, still retaining his kind expression.

"You mean you don't?"

Reynie didn't think he liked Mr. Folster very much.

"I can't say I've ever heard of you."

"Well for goodness sakes, it's not like I'm the owner of the jail you've been working with for the past thirty-six hours!"

"The jail that blew up? Then why are you here?" Reynie asked.

"Oh stupid child, I got a new job of course."

"In a day?" Mr. Benedict asked.

"Yes, I'm working private security for the celebration."

"Shouldn't the White House be providing security?' Reynie asked.

"Well, it never hurts to have a bit extra!" he said.

Mr. Benedict excused himself, "I'm sorry Mr. Benjamin, I have something I have to take care of, Reynie, make sure Constance doesn't eat too much ice cream…" 

~~~~PRESENT DAY~~~~

The last day and a half certainly had been strange.

The president began to speak about change. "Hopefully this will be an exciting opportunity economically and culturally!"

Change. Yes, things had been changing. Even the people closest to the society had been acting a bit odd.

~~~~THIRTY-SIX HOURS PREVIOUSLY~~~~

Kate jumped over the broken door and ran into the living room, "Milligan, You're not leaving _now_ are you?"

Milligan looked down at his daughter, "Hey, it'll be all right, you've got that thing to look forward to later today."

"You're joking right?" Kate asked.

He didn't smile. "I'm sure it'll be interesting.

~~~~~PRESENT DAY~~~~

It seemed as if everyone had their mind on something over the last two days.

Kate looked over at Reynie as thee president began to talk about the events of yesterday. There was a look in her eye… a look Reynie couldn't identify. The presidents words drew them back I to reality.

"Yesterday was just the beginning. I have to tell you what happened. Yesterday-"

_BANG!_

The presidents mouth hug open for a second. Then he slammed into the floor, obviously dead.


End file.
